Umbreon
|} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Blacky) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship during the night, or when leveled up with high friendship with a Moon Shard in the Bag. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being , , , , , , and . It is the starter Pokémon in alongside the other Generation II Eeveelution, Espeon. Biology Umbreon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night and strike fear into anyone nearby. It hides in the darkness while waiting for its opponents, and its yellow rings glow when it leaps to attack. It is also capable of spraying a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated. This Pokémon is rare in the wild, and is more often found in under the care of people. In the anime Major appearances Gary's Umbreon 's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon some time before Power Play!. Other Umbreon also appeared in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included under the ownership of one of the . 's mother, Johanna, owns an Umbreon, which first appeared in Strategy Begins at Home! where it was used in a two-on-two Contest Battle alongside against Dawn's Piplup and . An Umbreon appeared in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, along with an Eevee and its evolved forms, under the ownership of Virgil. In a flashback, it was shown how it evolved from an Eevee during a night with him. An Umbreon appeared in Eevee & Friends with an and its evolved forms, including the newly introduced . Minor appearances An Umbreon appeared in 's explanation in Johto Photo Finish. Multiple Umbreon appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Umbreon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an and other six Eeveelutions. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Umbreon was mentioned in Ash's Pokédex after mistaking a blackened-up that broke out of the warehouse for it on a monitor. An Umbreon appeared in a fantasy in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! where imagined what her could evolve into. Two Trainers each owned an Umbreon, which appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.}} . The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In , Karen is seen with an Umbreon as the cornerstone of her team, as in the games. It apparently evolved from the she had since her childhood. of the Battle Arena is seen using an Umbreon in her battles with Guile Hideout and , during which it easily defeats his before falling to his , which goes on to win the match, earning him the Guts Symbol. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Bill has both an Umbreon and its counterpart, . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} 's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey.}} |} |} |} |} 's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , (SOS Battle)}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 20, Mr. Who's Den}} with }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Haunted Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Crags of Lament , Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber and Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Colorful Park, Challenge Battle: The Final Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 70 Blau Salon: Stage 423}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (Back Boss), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Special)}} |area=Area 08: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Umbreon|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Umbreon}} |Party of the Decade Umbreon|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Umbreon}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Umbreon|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Umbreon}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Umbreon|Japanese|PGL|10|October 20, 2010 to January 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Korean|PGL|10|May 18 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|English|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|French|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|German|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Italian|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |Global Link Umbreon|Spanish|PGL|10|May 19 to July 19, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Umbreon}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10||}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*|}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- 's and his favorite Attraction is }} |- |- when it has a link of 70% or higher and is deployed in Yaksha |link='Hero'/'Heroine' }} |- |} Evolution (night) |no2=197 |name2=Umbreon |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Umbreon was the only pure Dark-type Pokémon in its debut generation. * Eevee cannot be evolved into Espeon or Umbreon in due to the lack of a time system. * According to the Pokédex, Umbreon, , and have identical footprints. * Umbreon is the only non- Pokémon to be able to have the ability Synchronize. * Umbreon is tied with Mega Gyarados and Hoopa Unbound for having the highest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. Origin Umbreon's origins are uncertain, though it could be based on a or possibly a black fox, a color variation of the . Its long ears also are similar to those of a hare; numerous East Asian legends concern a . The rings on Umbreon's body look like Egyptian lunar markings and jewelry that have been associated with animal sculptures, such as cat statues of Bastet and statues of the jackal god, Anubis, from Ancient Egypt. They may also be meant to resemble solar eclipses. Name origin Umbreon is a combination of (Latin for shadow and ghost, as well as the name for the moon's silhouette during a solar eclipse) and eon, a shortened form of evolution, the word also meaning an immeasurably long period of time (possibly referring to how long evolution takes naturally). Eon is a suffix all evolutions share and was Eevee's English prototype name. Blacky may be a combination of black and lucky, attributing the black cat in Japan that is considered lucky. It may also refer to the color of its coat. In other languages . Ends with ''-li'' like every Eeveelution in French |es=Umbreon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nachtara|demeaning=From . Ends with ''-a'' like every Eeveelution in German |it=Umbreon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=블래키 Blacky|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=月精靈 / 月精灵 Yuèjīnglíng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Moon spirit". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Mandarin |zh_yue=月伊貝 Yuhtyībui|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Moon Eevee". Ends with like every Eeveelution in Cantonese |hi=आम्ब्रियन Umbreon|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Амбреон Ambreon|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Gary's Umbreon * Umbreon and Espeon (Gates to Infinity) External links * |} Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Nachtara fr:Noctali it:Umbreon ja:ブラッキー pl:Umbreon zh:月亮伊布